The Haunted Hillside Incident
Introduction My name is Jacob Wayman. I'm 40 years old. I used to like Hillside Middle School. I always did, until something tragic happened. One day when I was watching Teen Titans go! on my TV, I got a letter from the mail. The letter was from my old principal, Tim Bednar. The letter said "Hello! It seems like a lifetime since you've studied in your old classroom. 27 years really slips away, doesn't it? Well, if you're back in town, come visit Hillside Middle School. There's something I need to show you." I got my detective supplies, and I brought my best friend, Kamran Hafezi. Hillside Middle School It was fall of 2044. The school was left abandoned for so many years and I did not know how that happened. Then, I started to have flashbacks. There was a clip of Georgie Denbrough's death in IT, a footage of the Mad Hatter staring at my vision, a jack in a box opening his two lower jaws, and Bendy scaring me in the ink machine room. I was shocked and I found myself outside of Hillside with Kamran. He opened the door to an empty hallway covered in ink. and he said "Alright Mr. Bednar, We're here. Let's see we can find what you want to show me." Then the lights came on, and heard circus music. I saw an old woman in a dark suit outside the hallway,. Me and Kamran went outside of campus, and the old woman revealed to be the old hag from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The Monsters "Would you like a wish apple for Hillside return?" Said the hag. I took a bite out of the apple, but it tasted rotten, and I found out that it was a poisoned apple. We tried to escape, but we made another terrible discovery. We found the library, but instead of regular old books, it was all Stephen King books, and in the next room of the library, we saw Tarrant Hightopp, and Nivins Mctwisp, but they call themselves The Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit. We saw another urban explorer that snuck in the school, and saw us in the library, until The Hatter picked him up and tied a red scarf around their neck. They were having a mad tea party, celebrating the urban explorer's unbirthday, until The Hatter hears voices whispering to him, saying the guests could look wonderful without a head. He picks up a large pair of scissors, and decapitates the explorer. Blood splatters all over the window, the curtains close, and the alarm bells start ringing. I was really scared, and we went to our old teacher's room, Ms. Raphael's room. We got inside, and I looked in the sink, and ink splashes my face, and more flashbacks come in, but they're flashbacks about Bendy, and his ink machine. After that, a Bendy cartoon plays. Then, We heard something from the speaker. "Warning: This is a lockdown drill! Teachers, Lock your doors and Students, Hide under the desks! Thank you!" My heart was beating loudly, and shadows started flooding the school. It was not really a lockdown drill! it was Bendy! He was searching for food, but then we escaped to the Cafeteria. The Cafeteria Inside the Cafeteria, we were about to buy our lunches, until the menu says the main ingredients, Raul Ribs, Kamran Kidneys and Trey Toes. Including some Pizza from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and Bacon Soup from Joey Drew Studios. I was really confused, so I decided to buy the pizza and bacon soup, and so did my friend Kamran. We opened our pizza boxes, and inside the pizza, there was eyeballs and human flesh in the secret ingredient. Freddy Fazbear appeared and is holding a chainsaw. We ran for our lives, until we stopped in the gym, and saw Pennywise the Clown The Horrors Continue Pennywise stared at us with a lazy eye, and his teeth grew sharper, and he said "We all float down here!" He was holding red balloons in the shape of a paper boat. He disappeared and all of the balloons popped. Me and Kamran to the track, and I found an unusual sight. It was the hill, that I now know as Slender Hills. I went up, and saw a bunny that lost it's heart, laying on the ground. I saw Lisa from Silent Hill's PT. She was next to someone none other than the Slender Man. We started to run away, but I saw more flashbacks, but this time, the flashbacks were about a husband shooting her wife and her children with a shotgun, and Pennywise manipulating Georgie. We ran out and tried to escape, but Pennywise stops us, and says "This is my school now!" He was holding a knife, and he started to chase us while he shows his deadlight form. I threw a basket ball at his mouth, and orange glowing blood comes out. Pennywise was weakened. until we stabbed him in the head with his own knife. He said his last words "See you in hell!" He had a last cackle until escaped for another 27 years. The End Me and Kamran got out of the school, and we did ourselves a blood oath. I said "I swear, that if Hillside is still haunted, We'll come back! Outside the school, I picked up a piece of broken glass, stabbed each other's hands, and held on to them. The nightmare was over. but when I got home, I was watching The Casagrandes on my tv, until it shows that I was inside a snow globe. The snow globe was next to an entire collection of snow globes, and then, Krampus was here. Facts and the Moral # Haunted Hillside was made in Hillside Middle School in 2017 while it is still opened to this very day. # The creepypasta was based off Stephen King's IT, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Slender Man, Five Nights at Freddy's, Silent Hills PT, The Nightmare Experiment, and Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves And the moral of this creepypasta is, Always be careful when you watch too much scary movies or play too much scary games, if not, Your dream place will be haunted. Category:Stories